


Corrupted Vodka

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 关于爱过却回不去的那些日子，是藤蔓扎进心脏，渗出的血染红了伏特加。“还剩下些什么呢，我们之间的爱情？”





	Corrupted Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了葡萄牙罗朱里茂丘西奥的性转设定，感谢@MueMaganda 老师提供的葡罗朱相关采访。  
灵感来源于微博上一个关于伏特加的抽奖。

-

茂丘西奥用她还能活动自如的那只手按在提伯尔特肩上，牢牢地把他钳制在墙边。她踮起脚，去舔提伯尔特脸上那道长长的伤口。提伯尔特的呼吸在她的舌头接触到伤口的那一刻变得凌乱，不规律的吐息喷在她的耳根和脖颈间，引得她隐隐发痒。铁锈味在茂丘西奥的鼻腔弥漫开来，舌尖则尝到了方才打斗时所流出汗水的咸腥；她缓慢而细致地从上舔到下：她的舌头从提伯尔特的额头和眉宇间经过鼻梁，最后到达眼睛下方的脸庞。

她放开提伯尔特，后退一步的同时咂了咂嘴，略微仰头看他。

“都结束了，对吧？”

见提伯尔特一言不发，茂丘西奥又上前一步，踮起脚吻了他的嘴唇。提伯尔特愣了一下，然后搂住茂丘西奥的脖子。脸上的汗水和污泥揉在一起，他们交换了一个微妙却漫长的吻。

“就这样吧，不必再有下一步了。”提伯尔特抬起手手扶在茂丘西奥脸上，试图把她的脸擦干净点。茂丘西奥看到提伯尔特深棕色的眼睛被月光照得透亮，就像她第一次见到他那样。她退后几步，弯了下腰象征性行了个礼（当然是用她能控制的那只手），然后转身离开。

她在路口犹豫了一下，还是决定在深夜敲开劳伦神父家的门，拜托他帮自己治伤。她一边走一边盘算着再之后的事情：她要回家好好睡上一觉，直睡到太阳从树顶直射、就连干夜班工作的瓦伦丁都吃完早饭回来歇下才起。到那时候她大概就会被告知自己和提伯尔特的婚约被取消，甚至她以后都可能不被允许和卡普莱相来往。她不知道舅舅会不会把她狠狠地罚上一顿，毕竟她自己都没有过问过自己和提伯尔特的婚约对两家意味着什么。

“还剩下些什么呢，我们之间的爱情？[1]”

她走在空荡荡的街道，哼着来自异乡的歌。四周静极，仿佛她的哼唱也落入黑暗的静谧中被尽数吞噬，从此再无踪影。

“……告诉我，还剩下些什么？[1]”

-

茂丘西奥坚持不懈用力拍门和大喊大叫许久之后，劳伦神父终于披上外套出来给她开了门。神父睡眼惺忪，看到茂丘西奥站在门外却毫不意外。

“进来吧。”劳伦神父扶着门，给茂丘西奥让出一条路，“又打架伤到哪里了？”

“胳膊。”茂丘西奥抬起左手指了指右边，“我想也可能是肩膀。”

“坐下，我给你检查一下。”

于是茂丘西奥乖乖在神父家客厅的沙发上坐下，膝盖靠在一起，左手攥拳放在上面。神父站在她一边，弯下腰仔细看她的肩膀，弯曲指节轻轻敲了敲。

茂丘西奥倒吸了一口凉气。

“疼吧？给人打脱臼了能不疼？”

神父却是笑呵呵的。

“疼死我了！”

“跟谁打架了？”

茂丘西奥听见水声。一抬头看见端来水盆，蘸湿了毛巾问她。

“提伯尔特。他这次应该是动真格的了——我和他都动真格了。”

茂丘西奥低下头，盯着自己拳头和手臂上在打斗中沾上的污迹。她早就知道和提伯尔特的一场恶战在所难免，因此一直随身带着小刀。这一架是他们打得最狠的一次，茂丘西奥用上了她的刀，提伯尔特也再没放弃他的体格优势。他们在泥水中翻滚，肢体盘在一起斗作一团——他们以前亲吻、拥抱甚至做爱的时候有多热烈，打架的时候就有多激烈。他们之间的恨和他们之间的爱一样：毫无来由、猝不及防，却像草原大火一样凭借一点火星就燎得很烈。

茂丘西奥也忘了是谁先开始的了，在他们每一次亲密和调情过后都要实打实地交上那么几回的手，结果到最后干脆演变成一见面就打架，如果打完架双方还有气力的话就搞上一通——再然后就闹到了现在，两个人使尽浑身解数意图在打斗中赢过对方，就像他们之间只存在深仇大恨。

“你自己都不知道是怎么回事？”神父给她端来一杯伏特加，手搭在她肩膀上已经准备开工。

“这种事情我可讲不清楚，太难说了。”茂丘西奥摊了摊手，紧接着她若无其事的语调转为了尖叫，“——好疼！！”

“给你倒伏特加就是让你镇痛的，谁叫你不喝。”

“你问我话呢我怎么喝？”

最后茂丘西奥还是没喝完那杯伏特加，呷了一口之后就跟神父抱怨这酒过于平淡无味。

“伏特加就是要纯的才好喝。”神父从她手中抢去了那杯酒，“一旦混了别的什么，就不再纯粹了。”

“搞不懂你。”

茂丘西奥告别了神父，沿着河慢慢悠悠地往家走，摸出一直揣在兜里带在身上的几张她和提伯尔特的合影。照片里她抱着提伯尔特，两个人脸上都挂着满足而放肆的笑。

只是一切都结束了。她把照片撕碎，扔进河里。

——结果到家摸出钥匙的时候又摸出一张漏网之鱼。茂丘西奥沉思片刻，索性揣回兜里。那一刻仿若有细密的藤蔓攀附动脉刺进心脏，留下虽轻微却绵长而不容忽略的痛。

-

“按照地下决斗的规矩，正式决斗前二位要饮下对方的血。”帕里斯说。

茂丘西奥看向提伯尔特的时候，提伯尔特也在看她。但他很快就把脸转了过去，脸上复杂的神色只是一晃而过。茂丘西奥的心揪了一下，但她知道自己已经没有退路了：她和提伯尔特都作为仇恨的棋子被推上台前，来路早就被彼此的阵营所截断；于是箭在弦上，不得不发。

她也低下头，右手略微松劲，看到压在左臂的棉花下面方才抽血的伤口已经不再往外流血。她把棉花放在一旁，端起帕里斯放在吧台上的玻璃杯将其中的液体一饮而尽。在鼻腔中扩散开的还是那股熟悉的铁锈味，兑了血的伏特加顺滑地流过喉咙，然后胃中涌上一阵暖意。

当茂丘西奥站在酒吧外决斗的空地上、拉开手枪的保险时，她又想起跟神父的那一段对话。鲜血的味道还没有散去，舌尖似乎又涌上了汗液的味道。茂丘西奥想要放声大笑，她终于明白为什么伏特加应当喝最纯的。

混了血的伏特加就像被仇恨搅得一塌糊涂的尘世一般，肮脏而又混乱；而她为何要在荒谬的世间喝着荒谬的饮料，自讨没趣？

茂丘西奥端起枪，遥遥瞄准提伯尔特。与提伯尔特决裂当晚攀进心脏的藤蔓似乎扎得更深了，痛楚伏在她胸口似是在质问她与提伯尔特是否仍旧相爱。

她不知道。

她甚至难以分辨她和提伯尔特之间所存在的到底是爱还是恨；或许两者兼而有之，又或许那种感情已并非爱恨所能形容。

枪响过后，硝烟散尽。攀附在她胸口的藤蔓终于绽出了赤色的花朵；茂丘西奥向后倒去，看到提伯尔特眼中尽是难以置信。不知怎的，她依稀想起自己的裤袋中似乎还塞着那张没能扔掉的照片。

-

“还剩下些什么呢，我们之间的爱情？”

——大概除了被鲜血污染、已不再纯粹的伏特加，已无其他。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Charles Trenet《爱情余烬（Que reste-t-il de nos amours ?）》


End file.
